


smells like home

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: after years of turmoil and being separated, nisha and tim reunite---based off rp characters and an original verse with @pandoranmama on tumblr





	smells like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoranMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoranMama/gifts).



Timothy grinned as he watched Rhys run about the market, the kid was constantly so excited about everything. Every fruit, every niknac, every person even. Absolute energy ran through him, and Tim couldn’t help but pick up a few things for the kid as he wanted them. However, they’d come here for a reason, Tim had to get a few parts for the truck he was working on so he could fix it. If he didn’t fix it, no paycheck and no food.

The reminder of their dire situation brought Timothy’s mood back down to Pandora, and he scratched at his beard, “Heya, kiddo. Gotta get to work. You remember what those parts looked like, the ones I showed you? I know my drawings weren’t too good, but it’s time to find em!”

Rhys looked up at him excitedly, bouncing from foot to foot, “Okay, dad! Are you ready? Imma beat you this time!”

“Oh, ho hooooo… You think you can beat me? I hold the record,” the grin was back on Tim’s face, a mischievous glint in his eyes. They both scrambled around the marketplace, Timothy spending half his time looking around for the machine parts and the other half his time keeping an eye on Rhys. The poor kid always had a positive outlook on life, but he had his problems. Only having one eye, and a fake arm, put him at risk. Being a parent -especially a single parent- was hard, but being a parent to a one-armed, one-eyed kid was even harder. So Timothy was on alert, and it’s no surprise why the shady figure ducking back out of sight caught his eye.

At first, Timothy didn’t know what to make of it, but the lingering image of a long jacket flickering out of sight behind the wall. It played over and over in his head. He’d seen it before, on posters and such. It couldn’t be, though. The Vault Hunters had killed the Sheriff of Lynchwood over a year ago, everyone knew that. It couldn’t possibly be her. His hands quickly went up to check his face coverings. While times had changed, and he had too, he still had to cover up just slightly to avoid looking too obvious. He was sure he’d been covered enough, if it was who he thought it was. Did she know it was him?

He was pulled from his thoughts by a squeal from Rhys, the kid had found something and Timothy half grinned as he handed some money over to the merchant. Rhys shoved the item in his pack and scampered off. Tim had no idea what the part was, or if it was actually usable, but at this point he couldn’t care less. He cast one last glance to make sure Rhys was alright. Everyone in town knew them, and almost everyone in town had been helped by Tim at one point or another. He knew Rhys would be safe, but there was still the chance that a stranger or Hyperion soldier might see him. Having a kid was hard that way. Still, he had to swallow his fears and follow the figure, the intrigue nagged too hard at his brain.

Timothy ran, turning the corner so fast he almost slipped. Hands reaching out to steady himself on walls as he darted through back alleys and walkways, trying to find where the figure went. It wasn’t until he caught a glint of purple slipping through a curtain into a small apartment on the upper level of the street that he knew she hadn’t disappeared completely, or even was real in the first place. An intense amount of luck was in him seeing her twice, and he owed the universe big.

His mind travelled for a brief moment, as he climbed up to the level, stopping to calm his breathing and compose himself. He remembered long nights, laying out on top of the garage to stare at Elpis and wonder if she was looking at it too. He could feel the cold breeze on his face, could hear the rumbling of psychos in the distance. After Helios, all he could do was hope she knew he still thought about her. He hadn’t left her, he didn’t mean to leave her. He’d sat under that moon so many times, more often after he’d heard about what had happened in Lynchwood. How many times had he sat up there and begged whatever shit ass god or cosmic being lorded over this hell hole to bring her back to him.

Well, the universe had finally made good on their deal and had given her back to him, or so he hoped. He hadn’t even made sure it was her, but he wanted it to be. God, he ached for it to be her. Just one more hug, one more smile, and he’d be given way more than he could ever have asked for.

Taking a gulp of air, Timothy shakily moved the curtain aside and stepped into the dark apartment, immediately stopping as he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking. Feeling the cool touch of metal at his temple, he raised his hands slowly, interlacing them behind his head. He knew the drill, and for a moment his stomach dropped as he realized he’d made a mistake. He’d let his hope drive him, hadn’t stopped to really think before running after a stranger in the market. Now Rhys was going to lose another parent, how could he be so stupid?

“Who are you and how did you find me?” The voice was low and rough, but he knew the base of it better than anyone. His heart fluttered and his breathing caught, his legs almost giving out on him.

“Nisha, it’s me. It’s T-” Tim was interrupted by a sharp push of the gun against his head.

“Don’t you say it. Quit this damn joke and tell me straight. How did you find me and who hired you?”

“This isn’t a cruel joke, I’m not here to hurt you. Just look at me,” he answered, daring to move and lower his coverings. He was met with a sharp kick to his knees, bringing him down with a crash, and the stranger pressing two guns to the back of his head.

_ “Please, Nisha… _ You know who I am,” Tim pleaded. Every ounce of his body was screaming at him, telling him to get up and wrap her in his arms. He knew that if he tried that, she’d have his head off faster than he could get one foot under him. So he waited, patiently doing as she asked.

“You look like how I imagined him. You’re good, but I’m better. The guy you’re pretending to be is dead, you should’ve done your research. Now quit this act and answer me, or I’ll have a bright new paint job,” Timothy closed his eyes and swallowed his urges.

“Athena was the one who called it- the moonshot that I took. She bribed a guard to get me off Helios,” Timothy began. When he wasn’t immediately blown to bits, he continued, “I originally thought you’d called it, that you would help me. I was wrong. You chased me, through Helios. I’ve never really felt that much terror my entire life. I didn’t have anything except my ECHO and some clothes the doctor gave me. I was running on fear and the fact that if you caught me Jack would never let me loose again. Then, you hesitated. I remember climbing into the moonshot, looking back and seeing you. Your hand was shaking, I couldn’t tell if you were hesitating or not, and then you fired. I ducked in, how I got the door closed I never knew. You never miss a shot. I used to lay awake for hours, thinking about how I got past you. Was it real? Was I really free? Or were you in on this joke too? Was Jack going to come down and collect me, drag me back to Helios as you laughed at his side? Weeks went by and there was nothing… Then months and finally I realized you had let me go. And then… well… then I heard about Lynchwood… I couldn’t believe it, sometime inside me held onto you.”

He tried to recount his story, knowing that this was the only way she’d really believe him. Timothy could feel warm tears flowing down his cheeks, but he held in the sobs and kept his breathing calm. His whole body was numb, felt like cold air filled his veins now. He knew if he said one wrong thing, or made one wrong move, it would be over.

“I have so many questions, please… Nisha… It’s me. It’s  _ Timothy,” _ He finally let go, a sob raking through his body. He felt 10 years younger, like he was back on Elpis. He hadn’t felt this kind of helplessness or fear since Jack. It was heavy and personal, the kind that devours your entire body in the moment. That moment seemed to last forever, each second that passed made Timothy’s heart go faster. Did she even remember it, did she remember him?

“H-Heya… Handsome…” Timothy heard the sadness in her voice and he felt the guns lower from his head. His whole body sank as he fell back on his hand to support himself. Once he was sure he could stand, he flipped over and up. Nisha was standing there, her body still as a statue and her guns half raised still as though there were still danger. He could see tear streaks down her cheeks, her eyes flicking about as though she was sure someone would come in and take this moment away.

He walked towards her slowly, hands out in front of him as he approached. He pulled his scarf down and wiped at the snot running down his nose. Oh what a sight he must be; unshaven, hair wild. He was older now, and his hair was more grey and red than ever before. Yet, he was still him.

“...Hey…  _ hey...” _ he whispered as he gently lowered her hands. He felt her body jolt as he reached up to wipe the hair from her forehead. Cupping her cheek with his hand, he smiled as his thumb rubbed against her. She was real, that was her skin he was touching again. He didn’t hesitate now, and he swept her up in his arms. He heard her guns fall and felt her arms return the favor. They both squeezed, spinning around as they couldn’t get enough of each other. Sobs turned to laughter and soon Timothy was letting her down to the ground to trace every inch of her body. She was as different as he was, even more so in the physical. Her arm and eye had been replaced, and she was covered in new scars that tugged at his heart. He’d find out the story behind every single one of those, he was certain, but before he could speak she surged forward and pressed her face against his.

They kissed as though their lives depended on it, as though they hadn’t been apart for years. It was heated and hard, but soft and tender as well.The kiss left both of them gasping for air, crying and laughing still. Yet, he wanted more. He settled for pulled her back against him, tucking his face in her neck and inhaling. She smelt like home, even though he didn’t recognize it completely any more. He was finally,  _ home. _


End file.
